


Sudden Attractions

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I used Dirk and not Bro but we're talking about pre-scratch Bro in case people are confused?, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had a crush on Dirk since the first time he went over to the Strider Household. Now, he just wants the elder Strider to know that. Dirk just wants John to get on with it and Dave's just hoping that maybe, just maybe, he can be a part of this somehow. DirkJohn, DirkJohnDave, Hinted JohnDave. Gift for peachypopo and unicornfarmer on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Attractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fridgecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgecat/gifts), [peachypopo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peachypopo).



> This was actually really fun to write! I really hope people like it

The first time he went to Dave's house, his bro was there around the house shirtless.

Now, John didn't normal ogle random shirtless males. In school, he'll do his best to avoid the unavoidable having-to-change-in-the-shower-sequence.

But Dirk Strider was very attractive. Just as attractive if not more than his best friend and it was hard to tear his gaze away from the elder Strider to stutter out a greeting before Dave dragged him away.

Since that day, he couldn't help but think about _him_ , even when he was talking to Dave.

He'll accept the offers to go over to Dave's house just to see if he could see Dirk (usually he couldn't because Dirk was out working or something) and when he _did_ see him, Dirk would just give him a nod and abscond away.

John didn't know what he felt towards the elder man but he knew it wasn't just platonic and it hurt to see that Dirk just didn't really care about him. He had already come to accept that Dirk would probably never feel the same way but it didn't mean that it didn't suck.

xXx

Dave had begun to notice how John would become absent minded whenever he mentioned his bro and, after a lot of weaseling it out of the dark haired teen, had figured out what was wrong.

And despite the fact that yeah he was trying to get his best bro and bro together, Dave couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

 _He_ had known John first.

 _He_ was John's age.

Still...

He knew that his bro liked John (Dirk had the misfortune to sometimes sleeptalk- it was rare but it happened), and John had told him.

And he wasn't going to fuck it up, not over some petty jealousy.

(Though, he _was_ jealous.)

But first he had to talk to someone.

xXx

A couple days later and Dave asked John if he wanted to come over.

"Sure Dave! What's going on?"

"Nothing man, it's just that all those girls showing up at home are keeping too much fuckin' estrogen around and Bro and I need some testosterone around."

John ignored the small thrill that crept up his spine at the mention of Bro and shrugged. "Alright, cool. I can kick your ass at some more video games now right?"

"Don't get so cocky Egbert." Dave smirked and they shared a few light punches as they walked out of the school, heading towards Dave's apartment.

"Dave." Both boys turned and Rose sent John an apologetic smile. "May I borrow you from John for a moment or so? I need to talk to you about one of our... projects."

Dave glanced over at John, looking unsure.

"It's fine! Go and see Rose about that. I'll just go home and you can pester me later-"

"No!" Dave paused before giving him a small smirk. "The snarky broad won't keep me long. You can head over to my place. I'll be back over there before you can miss me."

"Yeah. Right."

Dave just shoved John in the general direction, rolling his eyes with exaggeration. "Get going you fucking derp."

John laughed and began to head over to Dave's apartment, not noticing the shared look between his two friends.

XxX

One thing John didn't expect that he really should have when he walked into the Strider's apartment, was seeing Dirk on his futon watching television.

He should've walked out. Gone home and told Dave that he'd just come back later. Instead he just walked in, flushing as Dirk's gaze snapped up to see him.

"H-Hey Mr Strider."

"Dirk, Egbert. Not Mr Strider. Damn." Dirk smirked slightly at the younger boy's reaction. He was pretty fucking cute.

John meanwhile had gone a bit still, the thought of _Dirk Egbert_ going through his head. That would insinuate that they were together. That they were doing stuff together.

The seventeen year old couldn't help but jump as Dirk's voice cut in, amusement evident in his tone.

"Hey, Egbert. Where's my shit of lil' bro?"

"O-Oh, Dave? He's with Rose right now, she asked to talk to him before we came over. So Dave said I could come over and he'll be back in a bit." Dirk nodded and gestured towards the television.

"Figures the dumbass would just leave you hanging like that. Why don't you come over here while we wait for him?"

John hesitated before figuring, why not? It's not like Dirk will actually do anything (not that John would mind).

"Alright." He dropped his bag by the futon, settling down next to the blonde man.

John, at first, was a bit tense. It wasn't because he was scared of Dirk- it was just that sitting next to the elder Strider made him more aware of the heat coming from him.

That and Dirk was hot. In the attractive sense.

XxX

Damn. Dave had bugged him into staying home for the day for no reason. Dirk had agreed simply because why not but now, with John here, he had a feeling that today was going to either be the best day ever, or a shitty day.

And damn if he was going to let it turn shitty.

"Hey Egbert. When are you going to admit to the lil' man that you like him?" Damn it.

"What?" John looked confused, embarrassed, and surprised. Dirk watched his eyes, amused at how expressive they were. His eyes were really expressive, blue like the deepest purest ocean water.

"He's never gonna make a move if you don't tell him."

Dirk was digging his grave even deeper damn it.

XxX

He actually thought John had a crush on Dave? Well- Dave was someone that he did like, but there was something more... intoxicating about Dirk that Dave didn't have.

Hmm...

Guess he could milk this for what it's worth.

"Oh Dave? I do like him but..." John trailed off, wondering if the elder Strider would take the bait.

"But?" Dirk sounded amused, as if he could guess what John was going to say.

"There's someone else who's a bit more... fun I guess you could say. Dave and I are close and I really do like him, it's just, this other person... I guess it would become a bit more exciting if this person was with us."

XxX

Jeez, okay the kid is being exceedingly obvious.

Though, he couldn't deny it, the thought of being in a threeway relationship was enticing.

But first, he had to fix something.

"What about this other person? Would this person be interested in joining you?" Dirk smirked down at the teen, enjoying the way that he blushed.

"I... don't know really. I haven't exactly asked this person." John knew he knew.

Good.

"Well, what if this person said yes. But first this person wants a lil' something."

John grinned, his blush never receding but looking more confident. "What's this lil' something this person wants? As long as this person lets me ask for something in return I'll do what this person wants."

Dirk simply laughed, moving his arm to wrap around John's waist and tugging him close. "I want a kiss Egbert."

"Your wish is my command dear Prince." John laughed, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck, leaning up to lightly press his lips against Dirk's.

Dirk wasted little time deepening the kiss, enjoying the feeling of holding another person that he did give a fuck about.

A while later, when John was about as red as a tomato, Dirk let him rest, amused now by how quickly the teen was drained.

"C'mon kid, don't faint on me now. I know I'm sexy and all but ya gotta tell me what you wanted in return."

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. Sort of. John gave him a wide grin, his cheeks still bright red but seemingly not bothering him at the moment.

"Oh right! I want to see..." He paused and Dirk cocked his eyebrow.

"My dick?"

"No!" John was bright bright red now. "No, nothing like that! I want to see your eyes you d- jerk."

Dirk let out a laugh and obliged, knowing that between him and Dave they'd probably never refuse John anything.

XxX

_When Dave comes home that day both his brother and best friend end up dragging him to the futon, sloppy make-outs happening between the three of them._

_On John's 18th birthday Dirk gives him a mega box of condoms and promises him a party in the Strider's apartment after the main party._

_When Dave and John head off to college Dirk stays home and buys a non-shitty webcam for them._

_All in all, Dirk doesn't care much about how young his two partners are. If anything, it makes him a bit happier, lets him feel just a bit younger._

_After all, age doesn't mean jack shit between people in love._


End file.
